Amelia
by Tiffany Minamino
Summary: John Cenas' daughter Amelia Cena has to fight Umaga who has only been beaten by her father so far will Amelia be the next one to be put on the list of people to beat him or on the list of people beaten by Umaga?
1. First Match

_Listen up, turn it up and rock it out  
party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout  
this is real, as real as it gets  
I came to get down to get some fucking respect  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal  
_

_Go!_

_Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
_

_I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see you're not resisting  
To this temptation  
I've got one confession  
A love deprivation  
I've got a jet black heart  
It's all fucked up and it's falling apart  
_

_Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
_

_I've got another confession  
I fell to temptation  
And there is no question  
There was some connection  
I've got to follow my heart  
No matter how far  
I've gotta roll the dice  
Never look back and never think twice  
_

_Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
_

_Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck  
_

_Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck  
_

_Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

Amelia Cena was watching the beginning of RAW on the t.v. in the backstage area. She was one of the divas' along with her mother and two aunts. Her father John Cena came up behind her "Are you okay AC?" she turned and looked at him he had called her that since she had started to work for Vince McMahon. "I'm fine dad." she wasn't sure though her boyfriend Randy Orton came up behind John (I know that he'd be much older but this is my fanfic so XD) "John she knows FU and Sweet Chin Music how can she not be fine?" Randy had asked John and Amelias' uncle Shawn Michaels (her mother is Shawns' little sister) "I know Randy it's just the fact that she's fighting Umaga and I'm the only one that's betten him." Jamie Cena walked over "And she's our daughter so she's got an advantage over him." John smiled at his wife and kissed her "Maybe she is and maybe she isn't I'm not so sure about it." Amelia rolled her eyes and her older brother came over "Amelia is he still going on about you fighting Umaga?" "Yeah he is Jake." "Well don't worry if he hurts you to much me and Randy will come out and Randy will RKO his ass. Right Randy?"

Randy looked at him "Why do I always get dragged into this?" Randy looked at his girlfriend and then to Jake "Okay yeah we will and if we need anymore back up we've got tons more superstars and divas to help." Amelia smiled and her theme song started to play. "Well there's my song got to go." she ran off to go to the ring. John watched her leave and saw Umaga and his handler walk by "Cena when we're done with your daughter you'll have to pick her up and use an airpump to get her to look the way she did before." John, Randy, Jake, and Shawn who had appeared out of nowhere like he does sometimes scowled at him "You hurt my niece in any shape way or form and you'll pay." Shawn said he had been extremly protective of his little sisters and now he was protective of Amelia. Umaga and his handler walked off and their song started to play the four men ran to the t.v. to watch where Triple H was already waiting "She doesn't look scared then again that's just me." Other superstars walked over to see if Amelia could do what only her father had done the fight was a no DQ match a type of match that Amelia loved along with street fights.

Umaga tried to throw her against the ring post but she caught herself and Umagas' handler handed him a steel chair Umaga hit Amelia in the head with it "Umaga that's enough leave her alone!" JR and King yelled together they were like her adopted uncles. Umaga hit her again and JR and King were about to jump in until Amelia grabbed the steel chair and hit Umaga with it 20 times her other side was starting to show. She got out of the ring and got Triple Hs' sledge hammer. "Triple Hs' sledge hammer? But she never uses that unless her other side Shadowfox has broken though." King said Jr just sunk back in his chair Shadowfox was the last thing Umaga would ever want to face even if he couldn't really come face to face with her.

Shadowfox was like a demon destroying anything in her path no matter who it was, the first time she had made herself known was when she was fighting Victoria Amelia was about to lose when she started acting like she was now. Amelia/Shadowfox pummled Umaga a couple of times with the sledge hammer and three times to his handler before pinning him and winning the match. By that time all of the divas and superstars had watched it "Oh my God Shadowfox came out again." Mickie said her and Torrie had tried to show Amelia how to stop that from happening but it was useless Amelia had Johns' blood in her so she had a horribly bad temper. Amelia had done Kiss Cam with Maria before and that seemed like the only thing to keep Shadowfox locked away for awhile. Amelia came back to the locker room with alittle bit of sweat on her face "That wasn't so hard." everyone looked at her with their mouths wide open and watched as she went into the womens locker room.


	2. Rowdy Roddy Piper

(This is to honor Roddy Rowdy Piper who beat the odds and defeated cancer and has returned to RAW)

Amelia had heard rumors about him, read about him, and now she was going to get to meet him for the first time 'Hot Rod' Roddy Rowdy Piper. He was coming after being out for months to fight cancer and she had been hand picked to announce his return along with Jerry Lawler. She was getting ready when one of Roddys' friends Dusty Rhodes came in "Hello Amelia I've heard a lot about you and so has Roddy both of us saw your fight with Umaga and we're very impressed." Amelia blushed "Thank you and I want to saw congraluations on being the first to be inducted into the hall of fame this year Dusty. My dad always told me to be put in there you have to be very good." Dusty smiled and patted her back. "You're a good kid even though your dad is John Cena." Amelia smiled and noticed that she had to go and announce Rowdy Roddy Piper. "Sorry Mr. Rhodes I have to go." "Sure,sure no need to stall you any longer go right ahead and please call me Dusy and call Roddy, Piper or Hot Rod he isn't going to mind." Amelia shook his hand and ran out and out into the ring. She had on a Hot Rod shirt and toke a mike "Ladies and gentlemen I'm very happy to get to introduce this man. I've heard about him,seen him on t.v., and even heard rumors about him, so I've grown up as his biggest fan. I'm sure Jerry Lawler has told you what he has gone though but I get to call him out." Jerry shook his head boy could she get a big head sometimes.

"Rowdy Roddy Piper I think that the fans have had enough of me talking why dont' you just come on down?" Rowdys' theme song played and he came walking down the ramp "Thank you Amelia and I'm really glad to be back and here of all places this is great!" The fans started to cheer "And another thing I get to be happy about is that my friend Dusy Rhodes is going to be in the hall of fame this year! How about we take a look at his career." They showed a video of all the things that Dusty Rhodes has done when he wrestled. Dusty Rhodes came out and every one clapped.

Everything was going fine until Umaga came out and attacked Dusty and Roddy. Amelia jumped in the ring and started to punch Umaga John, Jamie, and Jake came out too and helped Jame and Jake made sure that Roddy and Dusty were fine and helped them out of the ring while John and Amelia bet the snot out of Umaga. They knocked him out of the ring and chased him up the ramp while Jamie and Jake helped Roddy and Dusty up the ramp.


End file.
